


Long lost lover

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry’s looking for Draco who has been missing since he went to fill out some forms.





	Long lost lover

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 4  
> Position: Ministry of Magic  
> Prompt: Draco or Harry either 1) a private citizen dealing with forms and long lines ~~OR 2) Auror paperwork OR 3) “The following information is exclusive to the Department of Mysteries. Discretion is advised.”~~ \- Minimum: 107 words Maximum: 707  
> Word count: 653  
> Summary: Harry’s looking for Draco who has been missing since he went to fill out some forms.
> 
> Thank you so much to [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

”Pansy? Pansy! Pansy, are you awake?!”

Pansy’s feet appeared after a moment before she knelt by the hearth. She wore her dressing gown and a frown.

”Potter? Why in Merlin’s name are you calling me at this ungodly hour?”

”Is Draco with you?”

Pansy stopped in the middle of a wide yawn.

”What do you mean ’is he with me’? Why isn’t he with _you_?”

”Shit. I’ll call Blaise then.”

”What? No, Blaise is here.”

”He is? Bollocks, I owe Draco ten galleons then. Fine, I’ll try asking Ron and Hermione, it’s a long shot but—”

”Potter. Stop rambling. Why are you looking for Draco? Did you have a fight?”

”Sorry Pans! I don’t have time right now!”

* * *

”Hermione? Ron! Are you there?”

“Uncle Harry!” Rose’s surprised eyes met him from where she was playing on the floor.

“Harry? Is that you?” Hermione appeared beside Rose, a steaming mug in her hand.

“Have you seen Draco?”

Hermione frowned. “Draco? Why would he be here? Did you two have a fight?”

“No we did _not_ have a fight, why does everyone assume that?”

Hermione shrugged. “Well, with your track record—”

“Yes yes, I know, I don’t have time for that now! Draco’s been missing since yesterday!”

“Since yesterday? What happened?”

“I don’t know, or I wouldn’t ask you, would I?”

“I’m sorry Harry, I know you’re worried. I just meant, where was the last time you saw him?”

“Well, he went to the Ministry yesterday to get some paperwork for patenting his new potion, and then he never came home!”

Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Not the form B-26/8?”

“Well, actually, it was.”

“Oh Harry, I think you should go to the Ministry and look for Draco there. And pray to every higher power that he has his sanity intact.”

There was a thump from the door and Harry heard the door knob rattle.

“I have to go Hermione, I think that’s him!”

He stood up from his kneeling position and rushed to the door as it opened. Draco staggered through the door frame, eyes bulging, his clothes dishevelled, his usually neat hair a mess.

“Harry? Is it really you? Did I make it home?”

He stumbled and Harry hurried to catch him.

“Draco! I’ve been worried sick! What happened to you?”

Draco slid a trembling hand through his hair and Harry saw ink blotches all over his fingers as well as on the tip of his nose.

“I can’t remember. It’s all a blur. One moment I was standing in line to collect the right form and the next I was buried under a mountain of papers. I kept filling them out but then more arrived, and then more. I lost track of time, I… Harry?” He grabbed Harry by the collar. “Are we still married? You haven’t declared me dead, right?”

Harry had to stifle a laugh, wrapping his arms around Draco.

“Draco, you’ve only been gone for a day. Of course I was worried, but I would do anything in my power to find you before I would declare you dead. You know that don’t you?”

Draco nodded absentmindedly.

“I...I think I need to lay down for a while.”

Harry nodded. “You do that, love. I’ll make you some strong tea and bring you those chocolate eclairs that you like.”

He led Draco to the bed and helped him take off his shoes and cloak. Draco lay down and curled up under the cover.

“Harry? If it’s not too much to ask, could you please Disillusion my desk? I feel I have seen enough papers to last me a lifetime.”

Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll see what I can do. Oh, and by the way, I owe you ten galleons. You were right about Pansy and Blaise shagging.”

Draco smiled faintly, looking pleased with himself. “Of course I was,” he said before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
